The Marauder's Mask
by CheyenneXeno
Summary: After years of taking his family's harassment, Sirius Black finally realizes that he is not defined by his family, but by his choices. Just a short one-shot in 16 year old Sirius's point of view :


This is my first fanfiction! I wrote it a while ago for a contest, and randomly decided to re-write it and publish it on here. So here it is! If I get some good feedback I might even pull out my Teddy Lupin fanfic! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>I lay on my bed staring at the cracked ceiling. Even though the doors are closed I can hear my mother's horrible, shrill voice shouting about the unworthy company I choose to keep at Hogwarts; you know, the usual. On a good day I'm able to take her angry tirades without so much as a thought, but sadly I'm beginning to grow tired of my parents' pure-blood mania. Everywhere I turn I am constantly reminded that I am a terrible son, a disgrace to the Black family, hanging around with filth. I hate all of them; I'm ashamed of them as much as they are of me. All I want is to get away.<p>

Finally silence falls over the house; the silence after the war, as I prefer to call it. In the back of my mind, I know that it's most likely just the calm before another storm, though. Still, this silence is what I live for. It's a time to imagine, and even plan, a way to get away from them all.

This summer, my situation seems worse than usual. I want more than anything to get back to Hogwarts and make mischief with my friends. When I'm with them, I can forget about all of the hatred, but once I'm alone again, I can't help but let the loathing take over. I wonder, rather bitterly, if my friends realize how lucky they are to have wonderful, loving families to go home to over the holidays. I wonder what it would be like to be the prized possession of my parents, like James. Or to be spoiled and loved no matter what, like Remus. Even Peter has his mum's affection. I, on the other hand, am stuck in the dump known as number twelve, Grimmauld Place, with nothing resembling love.

Suddenly, every hateful and resentful thought I have ever had towards my three friends come pouring into my mind. Why do they deserve so much better than me? I am just as good as each of them in everything, if not better in some things. Surely I deserve the same as the other Marauders. I wonder, if all of my parents' talk about the Black family being pure-blood royalty is so true, then why do I accept being treated like this?

Then a thought comes into my mind, soothing my unease. _You don't have to take this, Sirius, you're better than the ones whom you call family; you _do_ deserve the same as your friends_.

As this small thought swells in my mind, ebbing away my anger, my door slams open, and Kreacher, our devoted house-elf, ambles in.

"Mistress wants to see you," the elf says before muttering, "The things he says to poor Mistress, he is no son of hers. Kreacher knows how he runs around with scum."

"Don't call my friends scum, you dirty elf. What does your bloody Mistress want anyway?" I ask, finally glancing down at Kreacher.

"Mistress does not tell Kreacher,"-there was a pause-"But Mistress will surely teach the terrible boy not to speak in her home as he did tonight."

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes, preparing to make a decision very quickly.

After a few seconds pass, I open my eyes and stand up, looking down at the house-elf.

"All right, Kreacher, I've got a message for my dear mum. Tell her that she's a horrible hag who needs to get her priorities straight. Same for my father- he's not exactly the royalty he thinks he is. And to Regulus- tell him that he's an idiot for believing all of the things our parents say, and that I hope he comes to his senses and leaves, like me. Did you get all of that?" I pause to fully appreciate the look of shock on Kreacher's face. "Good! Well, hope we don't meet again; I'm off!" I say with a smile, clapping the elf on the back.

And with one last look at the poor house-elf, I transform into the huge black dog that is my Animagus, and bound out of my room. As I run through the dark hallway and out of the front door, I hear my mother shrieking that I am no son of hers, as Kreacher had said, which seems to be the only true thing she has said in her sad life.

I know that it's over. I am finally free. Even though I don't know where I'm going, I realize that I have just begun a new chapter in my life. I will no longer be burdened by my family's nonsense. I'm free to do whatever I want; I will not be restricted by a name or blood status. This Marauder will no longer be masked.


End file.
